Stalker
by bigbang1290
Summary: Apa yang bakal terjadi ketika Masamune sedang dibuntuti oleh orang dan bertemu Midori ? Fem!masamune, slight!midomatsu, oc/masamune


**Stalker**

Pairing: midomasa (midomatsu) , oc/masamune

Warning: stalker, fem!masamune

Author's note: duhh.. fanfic pertama. ga nyangka bakal sepanjang ini. awalnya mau membuat drabble tapi malah panjang. sumpah ga tau, karya ini bakal gimana hehe.. pendatang baru di sini.. jadi mohon bantuannya ya. *bow. maaf klo banyak typo. haha

btw, ane sebenernya kurang ngerti host tu kerjanya gimana. kalau dari anime-anime sepertinya cuma nemenin pelanggannya gt. hehe.. jadi ini pure imajinasi ane..

Disclaimer: masamune, Midori ama fujimon semua milik Naoe sensei.. cuma oc dan imajinasi ni yang ane punya..hehe

 **R** **ead and review**

 **D** **on't like, don't read**

Untuk menjadi seorang hostess di sebuah klub terkenal seperti Orion, tidak hanya muka dan postur tubuh di atas rata-rata tapi juga membutuhkan karakteristik yang menarik.

Ya, mungkin itulah yang bisa mendeskripsikan seorang Matsuoka Masami. Hostess yang paling terkenal dari klub ini. Cantik dan menyenangkan.

Menjadi seorang hostess ada baik dan buruknya. Contohnya dengan menemani pria-pria kesepian untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang, Masami mendapat penghasilan yang luar biasa tinggi. Contoh lainnya bisa juga dari sisi pengemar. Banyak yang menggemari Masami. Bahkan mereka akan memuja lantai yang diinjak olehnya. Tetapi, hal mengenai penggemar ini juga bisa menjadi bumerang atau senjata makan tuan.

Seperti yang sekarang Matsuoka Masami rasakan.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ada seorang pelanggan baru di klub. Seorang pegawai swasta yang bernama Tetsuo jika lebih detail. Awalnya Masami hanya menggangap dia sebagai pelanggan biasa yang ingin berbincang dengannya. Tapi sepertinya Masami salah besar. Orang ini selalu meminta Masami menemaninya tak peduli jika Masami sedang bersama orang lain ataupun biaya yang harus dikeluarkan.

Seperti saat ini, untuk tiga bulan berturut - turut atau hampir setiap hari lebih tepatnya, Tetsuo selalu mendatangi klub ini untuk Masami.

"malam Tetsuo san, selamat datang apa anda ingin memesan minuman ? ucap Masami ketika melihat sosok Tetsuo. Masami sudah cukup hafal pada jam kedatangannya.

"seperti biasa saja, aku lebih ingin bertemu dengan mu cantik", goda Tetsuo

'apa orang ini kaya ya, setiap hari datang' pikir Masami dan berkata "hahaha, kau bisa saja Tetsuo san, sepertinya aku mulai mencurigai pekerjaan mu, kau selalu punya waktu untuk ke sini".

"hahaha. kau tajam sekali Masami chan, tidak seperti awal-awal kedatangan ku, kau menyambutku dengan baik. aku hanyalah seorang pegawai biasa yang kebetulan mempunyai gaji lebih," ucap Tetsuo sambil menatap perempuan yang ada di sebelahnya.

"hahaha"

hanya tawa garing Masami yang menjawab kata-kata Tetsuo

"oh ya, kau tinggal sendirian Masami ?", tanya Tetsuo

"maaf, aku tidak bisa menjawab hal pribadi, ini melanggar peraturan"

"ahh.. bagaimana dengan waktu selesai kerja mu?, jam berapa?"

"seperti biasa, jam 10", jawab Masami untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan ini dengan sedikit malas.

Seperti ini lah sikap Masami untuk menghadapi seorang Tetsuo. Sejak bulan ke-3 Tetsuo datang, Masami sudah mulai malas dan mungkin curiga pada orang ini. Dia selalu mencoba untuk menanyakan hal pribadinya.

Masami ingin sekali pergi dari orang ini. Dia ingin pulang. Tetapi, dia juga mulai takut pada perasaan kalau ada yang mengikutinya pada malam hari.

Masami hanya bisa menghela nafas, 'mungkin ini adalah masa-masa sulit dalam pekerjaanku', pikir Masami.

Sedangkan Tetsuo yang masih setia memandangin Masami, tersenyum lebar. Toh, dia tidak menyesal sedikit pun untuk menghabiskan waktu dan tentunya uang yang tidak sedikit untuk berdekatan dengan perempuan ini. Seorang yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati saat melihatnya di stasiun. Iya, pria ini telah mengikuti Masami beberapa hari sebelum dia mendatangi klub ini tiga bulan yang lalu. Tetapi, bertemu dengan Masami empat mata, tidak menghentikannya dalam aksi membuntutinya.

Oh tuhan, andai dia tahu. Malam ini mungkin adalah mimpi buruk untuk seorang Tetsuo.

-beberapa jam kemudian-

"akhirnya aku bisa pulang," ucap Masami pada temannya.

"iya, kerja bagus hari ini Masami san"

"sampai jumpa besok!", teriak Masami ketika keluar dari ruang staf.

'dingin, aku harus cepat pulang'

srettttttt...

'bunyi apa itu ? aku harus cepat' pikir Masami sambil mulai berlari. Dia yakin ada yang mengikutinya. Perasaan yang sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Ketika Masami berlari sambil sesekali melihat kebelakang, dia tidak sadar saat di depannya ada orang.

"ahh.., maaf kan aku, aku tidak melihat ke depan" ucap Masami terburu-buru

"tidak apa-apa kok Masami chan"

Sungguh Masami ingin berdoa dan pulang sekarang juga jika dia bisa. Setelah ia bertemu orang seperti Tetsuo di klub, sekarang ia bertemu dengan Midori nagamasa. Seorang sadis yang suka menggodanya.

"m..mmm.. Midori san, ss.. sedang.. apa.. kau ada .. di sini ?" tanya Masami terbata-bata

"sedang jalan-jalan saja Masami chan. kau sendiri?, anak baik tidak boleh pulang terlalu malam lho". jawab Midori sambil tersenyum.

Senyum yang sangat ramah jika kau tidak mengenal sosok asli Midori Nagamasa. Sosok yang tidak segan-segan membantai musuhnya dalam TGC.

"ahh.. a.. aaku..," sungguh Masami tidak tahu ia harus menjawab apa sambil sesekali melihat kebelakang.

"hmmm.. ada apa Masami chan?"

"tt..tidak. tidak ada apa-apa.. aku harus segera pulang."

"hee.. kau buru-buru sekali"

'tadi dia sendiri yang bilang jangan pulang malam-malam', pikir Masami

"kau kenapa Masami chan?" tanya Midori lagi.

"ahh.. i..itu..."

"hmm.. ada apa ?, kenapa kau terus melihat ke belakang?"

Midori melihatnya, melihat seorang pria di balik dinding.

"ahhh... aku mengerti", ucap Midori di tengah kesunyian malam.

"hah?", Masami hanya bisa menjawab dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Fujimon"

Aneh tapi nyata, Fujimoto bisa tiba-tiba muncul sambil mendorong sepeda kesayangannya.

"iya, Midori san ?", ucap Fujimon dengan mata berbinar

"antar Masami pulang"

"EHH.. tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri," tolak Masami terburu-buru

"anak baik tidak boleh menolak ya"

 _gulp_

Hanya itu yang bisa Masami lakukan. Meneguk ludah, ketika melihat dan mendengar Midori.

"ayo, Matsuoka san. naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu", ajak Fujimon

"tapi..."

"cepatlah Masami chan, ini semakin malam", tambah Midori dengan sedikit nada mengancam.

"b..ba..baiklah, terima kasih atas tumpangannya Fujimoto san. Midori san terima kasih"

"ayo Matsuoka san," ucap fujimon dengan sangat semangat sambil menaiki sepedanya. Dia bisa memenuhi permintaan seorang Midori.

"anak pintar," ucap Midori sambil mengelus rambut fujimon.

Masami yang melihat mereka hanya bisa diam saja. Tiba-tiba dia juga merasakan tangan di atas kepalanya.

"Masami chan, jangan suka main dengan anak nakal ya"

"b..baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Midori san"

"sampai jumpa besok Midori san"

whooshhh

Fujimon dan Masami sudah melesat pergi, sedangkan sekarang Midori sedang sibuk memandangi jalan.

tanpa Masami sadari, Midori telah melihat wajah Tetsuo yang mengikutinya. Tampaknya perburuan akan segera dimulai. Pemburu melawan serigala nakal. Dengan menyeringai, Midori pun menelusuri jalan yang telah Masami lalui sebelum bertemu dengannya. Akan ada pembantaian sepertinya.

keesokan harinya, terdapat berita mengenai seorang pria yang terkapar lemah di sebuah gang. Wajahnya tidak dapat dikenali karena banyak lebam. Ya, pria itu adalah Tetsuo. Si serigala nakal yang telah ditembak oleh sang pemburu.

-tamat-

Wah benar2 tidak menyangka bakal sepanjang ini..

Mohon review nya ya, kalo banyak tanggapan positif pasti ada fanfic baru.. haha

Bye bye

Bigbang1290


End file.
